Simply Irresistible
by elisandra
Summary: A tale of attraction from opposite souls. What happens when two differing destinies intertwine to create an entirely different future? Add in a Ball, some fights, and a dash of romance!
1. The tainted harmony

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE : c h a p t e r one ;; The tainted harmony

by elisandra

"Can you believe that summer is already over, Crookshanks?" Hermione asked her ginger haired cat, and as a reply to her stroking, he let out a soft purr.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either!" Hermione sighed as she scanned her room.

She was now sixteen and entering her second last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione changed over the years, her dangerously bushy hair turning sleek and shiny. Her figure changed gracefully and a hint of makeup could be noticed on her graceful face. Despite her look changing over the years, her brimming heart and good nature was still evident within her.

She glanced around her room. The ceiling was covered in infinite amounts of stars, accurately depicting the constellations, along with some that she made of her own. Hermione looked at her desk. A magical picture laid against the wall, revealing the usual gang at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius looked so happy…so did the others." Hermione snapped back to reality when Crookshanks moved slyly, wanting to attack a fly on the outside of Hermione's bay window. She laughed.

_Soon I will be back._

_Little did she know that her life will take a different pathway during her final year at Hogwarts._

Hermione's eyes moved towards the letter with the familiar "Hogwarts crest" stamped across the top, revealing that she will be a prefect for her sixth year at the Witchcraft and Wizardry school. Beneath this letter, was the original Prefect letter she had received in her fifth year at the school. The letters leaned against the mirror, and they looked pleasing, as the paper was navy blue with stars dotted in the corner, the paper being as soft as silk. Lying on the other side of her mirror was her favourite Muggle perfume, "Very Irresistible" by Givenchy, which was given to her as a birthday present.

Her books lay neatly next to her closet along with her other school supplies that were purchased from Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. "Well Crookshanks, I guess this is it! Tomorrow, we're going to Hogwarts, I can't wait, can you?" The cat gave Hermione a perplexed look and meowed.

Hermione, all ready to step onto Platform 9 ¾, just said farewell to her parents. Her mother and father, both dentists, ensured she had many sugar-free snacks for her journey to Hogwarts, insisting she not take any of that "sugar infused nonsense" that is provided on the train. She also had an excess of floss packed into her bag, although Pavarti and Padma never understood this concept of "Muggle floss". She wore blue jeans with a red turtleneck, and as a finishing touch, a gold necklace from her parents. Her hair had some sleek curls, rather than a bushy nightmare which she sported during her previous years at Hogwarts.

She casually strolled onto Platform 9 ¾ without causing any interest. When she made it to the other side of the wall, she was ambushed by Harry and Ron, who were evidently excited to see her. Since Hermione took a long vacation to France this summer, she did not have the opportunity to visit Ron and Harry at the Burrow. They all shuffled into a compartment, along with Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Hey Hermione, I heard about you becoming a Prefect again! I knew you were going to get it, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he gave her a friendly hug. "There couldn't be any other one else more perfect for the job than you."

"Yeah, but she may be busy studying all the time Harry…" Ron poked into the conversation.

"Oh shut it, Ron." Ginny replied. "Congrats, Hermione. So, do you know who the other Gryffindor Prefect is?"

"You know what? I'm not too sure, actually. Harry…" Hermione glanced at him questionably, "are you?"

"Of course not, Harry here wouldn't be up to that kind of responsibility!" Ron retorted as he dodged a chocolate frog from hitting his head, coming from Harry.

The train compartment erupted into laughter, except Hermione was more interested in reading the table of contents of each of her new school books, but managed to laugh in between Common Apparition Mistakes and How to Avoid Them and Protecting Your Home and Family Against Dark Forces.

"Would you mind keeping it down?" A cold voice came chilling in. "Well, well…look who we have here! Mudblood, The Weasels, Pothead, Loony Luna, and Captain Forgetful. What a joyful year I will have!"

The six looked up to see a young man in a black cloak. He had gracious blonde hair, along with a pale face and dark grey eyes. These eyes darted to Harry as he broke out into a sneer. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy.

"Be careful, as it might be your last." Harry replied coolly.

"Oh Drakey-kins, come back. I miss your dreamy eyes already…" Pansy Parkinson came draping in, as if she was lost in space, missing her Draco even though they were separated for a mere five minutes.

Hermione looked up to the gaping Pansy and retorted, "Why would you miss someone so arrogant and ignorant?"

"Well," Pansy played with her hair and spoke to Hermione as if she was a toddler, "maybe us Purebloods have better taste than no good Mudbloods. Have you ever thought of that?"

The rest of the gang in the train compartment looked as if they wanted to attack Pansy.

"You know what, I think you two should leave before something happens." Harry replied, with the anger in his voice rising.

"Tut, tut, Potter. I don't want to have to take points away from you," Draco pointed to his Prefect's badge. He sighed and faced Pansy, "Pansy, we're leaving. It's not worth wasting my precious life on this trash." The two left the compartment afterwards.

"That just reminded me, I have to go to the Prefect's meeting!" And with that, Hermione left the compartment, leaving Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Harry behind.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was as high-strung as it was five minutes ago. Rain was pattering against the glass windows. The sky was dark and grey, pouring out buckets of rain. The train also stopped a few times due to "technical difficulties".

"What a wonderful way to start off the year, huh?" Hermione snarled sarcastically while she lifted her bags off of the train and placed them into a carriage driven by the thestrals. "Oh, and the other Gryffindor prefect is Seamus. Would you ever consider him as a Prefect?"

"I'm wondering why that bloke never told us before…" Harry replied, looking puzzled. "Umm, Hermione…" He said, glancing at her makeup. Harry, not obviously encountering many muggle "make-up" items in the past few years (except for Aunt Petunia's vanishing cream that really didn't make her vanish) awkwardly pointed out to Hermione that her "mascacara" was "falling off".

"It's mascara by the way," She laughed, "Thanks." She quickly added when Harry gave her a funny look, "And I don't wear much by the way, if you were wondering". Harry laughed as she removed some of the makeup underneath her eyes.

There was a weird pause as they all entered the carriage. Ron broke the pause. "So, you say those Thestrals are funny looking? Anything like that stupid git, Percy?" They all laughed during the remainder of their journey to Hogwarts.

After a few minutes, the large and beautiful castle was right in front of them. Hogwarts looked very much the same as the past five years. Peeves was snooping through the luggage that has now formed into something like a mountain.

"Okay everyone, move along!" Professor McGonagall parted the sea of students to the Great Hall and passed at the three, "Congratulations, Hermione, for becoming a Prefect again!" She paused, "Oh dear!" She turned around to see the first years coming through the enormous doors, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Congrats, Hermione!" Neville exclaimed at the Gryffindor table, but in the process, knocked over his goblet. Hermione, in this reaction, helped Neville clean up, while the others laughed at the pumpkin juice spilled all over his robes.

Malfoy casually strode by the table and asked, "does Neville need a bottle?" The entire Slytherin table burst out into laughter. Although Hermione looked as if she wanted to attack him, she settled for muttering, "If I ever would be stuck with Malfoy for a project or anything, I think I would die!"

_Yeah, like that would ever happen._

Dumbledore, catching his eye to this incident, finally stood up, and the loud chit-chat was silenced. "Good evening everyone. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…."

And the speech went on, regarding banned items and forbidden places on the grounds.

The sorting ceremony flew by quickly. And then, at that moment, Dumbledore mentioned the Prefects. "And now to recognize this year's Prefects…" The list went on, not forgetting Draco's and Hermione's names.

"These are this year's Prefects." He motioned to them, "they will be here if help is needed or rules are broken." Dumbledore smiled and looked at the trio. "They'll be working together on many events occurring this year at Hogwarts." With a twinkle in his eye, he raised his right arm towards the tables, and magically, infinite amounts of delicious food appeared on the once bare house tables. "Enjoy!" He replied.

"Don't worry Granger," Malfoy sputtered after the dinner, "I will make your life a living hell."

"Just don't try too hard."

"Good morning!" Hermione walked down the spiral staircase leading from the girls' dormitory. She paused at looked at Harry, "Is everything alright?" She placed her books down on the table and sat on her usual chair by the fire.

"Yeah, but just looking at this timetable…" Harry replied and Ron grimaced.

"How will you fit in Quidditch into that schedule?" Ron asked while he realized that his sixth year of Hogwarts will be a living hell, due to the many classes scheduled and their sheer difficulty. Ron was still the tallest one of the three, and it looked as if he was still growing. Harry felt sorry for him and offered him a new set of robes, as his were up to his ankles already.

Harry pondered. "I don't know."

"We better go for breakfast, or we'll be late." Hermione said as she picked up her bag and headed for the Common Room exit.

Harry followed. The teenager still sported jet black hair that could not be tamed, and grew a couple of inches during the summer. This was evident, as like Ron's dress robes, his also were around his ankles. This meant the dreaded "shopping" at Hogsmeade for new clothing for the both of them.

They all headed to the hallway near the Great Hall, when nonetheless but Draco Malfoy came out of nowhere, pointing to his badges, as if he was the most important person at Hogwarts.

Draco, over the years, grew to become strikingly handsome. His luscious blonde locks hugged his pale, but gracious face. His pointed face appeared to compliment his looks.

"Malfoy, the Inquisitorial Squad doesn't exist anymore." Harry pointed out bluntly.

Malfoy turned abruptly. A smirk rose onto his face. "Potter, you're just jealous that you weren't loyal to Umbridge." He glanced at his robes and spat, "looks like Dumbledore made the Mudblood a prefect. What a mistake."

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Hermione replied coldly. "You just became a prefect because you're a kiss-up!"

"Now, now Granger." He replied, pointing to his shiny badge, ignoring Hermione's badge, "don't make me take off points now…" And with that, he turned around and walked away.

Breakfast passed, and the rest of the day seemed to be going by so slowly that Ron thought time was going backwards, rather than forwards.

"Seriously! How much homework can they swamp us with all day?" Ron groaned. However, when he saw Hermione in the Common Room, he no longer complained. They could barely see her beneath the tower of books.

"Hermione," Harry asked as he sat down next to her, "exactly how many NEWT level classes are you taking?"

"All of them." She looked up and smiled.

The day went by again, at a turtle's pace. In transfiguration, Ron had trouble turning a beetle into a quill. On the other hand, Hermione had enough quills to last her the entire school year. History of Magic was dreadful; Professor Binns talked in a monotonous voice during the whole period, successfully putting half of the class to sleep.

The rain pounded down on the giant glass windows, creating a gloomy atmosphere. It seemed as if the rain would never pass, and that sunlight was never going to appear again. On a positive note, the weekend approached. Everyone except Hermione were looking forward to this.

"I have so much homework to do though!" She complained and stuffed some food into her mouth during the Friday night dinner.

"So," Ron replied, eating potatoes, "are you trying to set a record for the most amount of classes taken in one year?"

"Ron," Hermione answered, "I'd be quiet if I were you – you just may qualify for the least amount of classes taken!"

Harry sighed deeply. He tried for the next twenty minutes to get them talking again, but there was no luck. After some final remark that Ron made that Harry wasn't paying attention to, Hermione stood up abruptly, and left the Great Hall without any further conversation.

"When will you two ever stop arguing?" Harry muttered.

Hermione picked up her pace when she was nearing the library. She was grumbling things about Ron under her breath. The library – the library was her safe haven. Opening one of the giant wooden doors, she looked inside at the massive amounts of books on the shelves and felt immediately comforted.

She picked up a book, titled Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy, and sat down at her usual table. When she was putting her bag down on the table, a shiny disc fell out onto the table. She glanced at it; it was her favourite Muggle disc, by "the tainted harmony". She placed it back into its case and hid it safely in her bag, so that she would not lose this disc. Despite being at Hogwarts, Hermione felt comforted by some of the Muggle items brought from home, like her music, her iMusic (which sometimes didn't work, due to magical interference at the castle), and her favourite Muggle teen magazines.

Everything was peaceful; not too many people walked through the doors due to the fact that it was a Friday evening. Flipping through the pages, and pretending to pay attention, she glanced out the window adjacent to the table. It looked as if the rain had stopped pouring and small amounts of sunlight were trickling through the massive clouds.

Laughing, people were laughing, having fun; nothing to worry about. She sighed heavily when she saw Harry and Ron emerge from the Entrance Hall doors. _"It's not that I don't like them, it's because I'm different. Their idea of fun is quidditch, and mine are books."_ She thought, and continued to glance out the window.

The wind began to pick up, in reaction; all of the students' robes began to ruffle. _Ruffle like the black veil…_

Hermione was brought back to reality when a chilling voice behind her asked,

"Needing this?"

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SOURCES:  encyclopedia – check it out! It's very helpful! 

http/ I don't own Harry Potter, all of these characters belong to JK Rowling, blah blah blah….

I decided to put them all as prefects in their sixth year because I felt like it. :P According to HP lexicon, they still aren't sure if you can become a prefect in sixth year too, so I went off on my own tangent and made my fanfic!

As for the "Very Irresistible" perfume reference, I thought the perfume was called "Simply Irresistible" at first – hence the story title! I was wrong though…turns out it's called "Very Irresistible"…anyway, it's a good scent!

When I took a look at this chapter title…and the "harmony" reference, I thought of…H/Hr shipping at first, but I wrote this waaaay back in the day before I even heard of "harmony" being used for that purpose. Weird, huh?

Thanks for reading, and reviews would be appreciated!

_elisandra_ (I heart the oilers )


	2. 08:48

SIMPLY IRRESISTIBLE : c h a p t e r two ;; 08:48

by elisandra

_Last sentences from previous chapter:_

_Hermione was brought back to reality when a chilling voice behind her asked, _

"_Needing this?" _

Hermione turned around abruptly. It was nonetheless, Draco Malfoy. In his right hand, he was twirling a familiar dragon heartstring core wand: her wand.

"Give me my wand." She said sternly.

"Tsk, tsk. Manners, Granger." He walked around the desk; Hermione attempted to grab the wand, but Malfoy jumped away from the table in time. "You don't want to _break_ it now, do you? Be careful."

"You better be careful." Hermione snarled. It looked as if steam was going to come out of her ears.

"Uh oh," Draco replied, pointing to his badge, "now, you don't want me to take away points from another prefect, now, _would you_?" He told her in a tone as if he was talking to a three year old. He sat down at the table, across from her.

"You very well know that Prefects are not allowed to take points from another Prefect. Surely you are not well aware of your responsibilities…but then again, when are you?" Hermione snapped back.

It was not very often that Hermione had the confidence and courage to talk back to others, especially Draco Malfoy. This reminded Hermione when she punched Draco Malfoy back in third year, and ever since then, Hermione felt she had a boost in her confidence. Before, she felt she was not able to stand up for herself; however, she just did, again.

Draco pretended to look surprised. "Ouch, Granger, that _really_ hurt." He looked towards the book she was reading. Placing her wand back carelessly on the table (as it rolled off the table before as well) and took the book that Hermione was currently reading. She grabbed her wand back in a heartbeat.

"Hmmm…this is the book I've been looking for ages!" He looked at it in amazement, and was dumbfounded. He stood up from the table. "_Mudblood, doing me a favour?_"

"Give me my book back. Now."

"Sorry, I'm using it. Assignment."

"Fine," she sputtered as she walked away and left the library, shutting the door quickly.

"Just kidding." Draco laughed to himself as he dropped the book on a nearby desk and headed towards the library door. "You really shouldn't leave your wand lying around the floor like that, Granger." He yelled down the hallway which Hermione was taking which would lead to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The first weekend of the school year passed by very quickly, as there was not much homework assigned, and students were able to enjoy the sunny and warm weather (everyone, except Hermione, as she had some catching up to do on her Arithmancy homework). At some points, Hermione brought her work outside to enjoy the sunshine and observe the auburn colours of the trees.

During Monday's lunchtime, the Prefects were to have their first meeting in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom.

"Are all the Prefects present?" McGonagall counted all the Prefects in her Transfiguration class. "Yes, I see that Harry and Ron are also here. Thank you for coming." She scanned the room once more. "I see everyone is here, except for one student…"

"Sorry Professor," Malfoy mumbled as he quickly found a desk in the back of the classroom. Hermione shot him a venomous look. "Some fourth year set off err- dungbombs on my way here."

McGonagall scanned his eyes. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you aren't _abusing your power as a prefect_." She stressed the last few words, hoping to see some doubt in his eyes. Obviously, she did not believe his excuse. "Anyway, today's Prefect meeting also involves two guests: Harry and Ron, as this task will take more work that I have previously expected."

_The prefects exchanged looks. What could possibly be happening?_

"Today's meeting is to discuss the Ball of Time coming up in December." The professor waited to see the students' reactions. She saw a few people talking in excitement to others. She saw Harry and Ron exchanging looks of confusion something along the lines of "what did we do to get ourselves into this now?"

McGonagall cleared her throat to settle down the group. "Now, now. This won't be taking place until the thirty-first of December. It is a ball designed to strengthen inter-house relationships; so therefore, you can only go with someone that is not in the same house as you." She paced around the room and continued, "It is much like the Yule ball; however, only with our school, and all years are welcome to attend. In these times, Dumbledore has recommended students to unite against any dark forces that may be upon us and suggested to create this ball."

Ron groaned.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley. Dress robes will not be required as formal attire. Couples will be randomly chosen by the first of December. From that, couples will be chosen to represent the decades of the last century (1900-1999). The following weekend in December will be a special Hogsmeade weekend to purchase items needed for the ball."

Ernie Macmillan raised his hand. "So, Professor, why are you telling us all of this now?"

"Ah, well, yes…You, meaning the Prefects, the Head Boy and Girl, and with the help of Potter and Weasley, will be organizing it. It's your dance, isn't it? It'll take a long time to plan. Meeting once a week with your organizing partner should be sufficient." McGonagall then handed out some papers to the Prefects, Harry, and Ron.

"Now, Mr. Weasely, Gryffindor, will work with Miss Abbott, Hufflepuff, on organizing the music and special guests. Miss Granger, Gryffindor, and Mr. Malfoy, Slytherin (Malfoy scowled), will be working on decorations. Mr. Potter, Gryffindor, and Miss Patil, Ravenclaw, will be organizing posters and informing students about this event. Mr. Macmillan, Hufflepuff, and Miss Parkinson, Slytherin, will be organizing the food. Miss Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw, and Mr. Finnigan, Gryffindor, will be handling the budget and finances."

After about thirty minutes, the first Prefect meeting of the year was adjourned, and the students filed out of McGonagall's classroom and enjoyed the rest of their lunch hour.

"Wow! That sounds awesome!" Padma exclaimed as they left the meeting room. "I wonder who I'll be matched up with and what decade I will have!" Her eyes went all glassy and she was lost in space for the next fifteen minutes. Her sister, Parvati, had the identical expression on her face.

"Can you believe it?" Malfoy shouted loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'm stuck with that Mudblood!"

"And I can't believe that I'm stuck with a dirty "Hufflepuff"!" Pansy screeched as she clinged to Draco for comfort.

The trio walked right past them without a word.

"How will this strengthen inter-house relationships when I'm stuck with a Slytherin?" Hermione asked, looking disgusted.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Ron moaned.

"Hey, check this out!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up a letter from Pig as they entered the Common Room. Harry and Hermione responded by sitting on the comfy, plushy chairs near the fireplace.

"Hey Bro,

How're doing? We're great! Business is awesome at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. We're constantly restocking. Mum wasn't all too happy to hear we left…At least we're not as bad as Percy! Anyway, come visit us sometime soon!

P.S: Harry, you've got to check out the U-No-Poo!

P.P.S: Hermione, get that book out of your face!

All the best,

Fred and George"

"I _am not_ reading a book right now!" Hermione retorted, with a hint of laughter in her voice. "Maybe in a few minutes…"

Thursday morning came too quickly. Harry and Ron had Divination to look forward to, and headed off to the North Tower. Hermione had Arithmancy.

Harry and Ron had both agreed that the time and energy spent climbing the North Tower could be used to run a marathon. When they finally reached the tower, the sweet smell of an over-perfumed classroom came to their senses. They took their usual seats near the heavily curtained window.

"So, I reckon Dumbledore hired Trelawney again?" Ron asked, observing the room. It was the same as it was last year. "Firenze was just a little weird…" He then daydreamed for the rest of the class, as always.

The survival guide to staying awake and pretending to pay attention in Trelawney's class, in Ron's opinion, was to daydream, and to nod whenever the Professor made a "great" statement (such as Harry would die in three days) or to act surprised by any of the "crazy" Professor's statements. According to Ron, it works every class.

"Hello m'dears. Welcome to NEWT level divination. I am taking the fact that all of you are wishing to continue your divination studies." Trelawney chanted, with her shawls swishing across the floor, sending more perfume and incense across the room.

Harry and Ron laughed, but both tried to cover it up; Ron did with a very lousy sounding cough.

"Ah, well, yes." She started again, draping another shawl (her fifth) around her neck. "The students in the class are just like I predicted" She now glanced at Harry, with her over-sized spectacles, "even you." She went into some sort of dreamy trance state (as if she was a teenager obsessing over a boy-band) for a few moments and came back. "Yes, you," Trelawney went closer to Harry, "I see that darkness will be creeping towards you and your close ones soon, very soon…"

Parvati had a look of uttered shock on her face. Ron tried hard not to laugh again, instead he said, "But Professor, we already know that. You-Know-Who is after him!" The others in the classroom tried to suppress their laughter, but you could still hear some laughter in the background.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione called to him as she caught up with him and Ron.

"How was Arithmancy?" Harry asked her while the trio talked during their class break.

"Not bad, Professor Vector gave us an awful amount of numerology homework today." Hermione looked at their reactions, "But I don't mind…really! It seems very interesting."

Ron gaped at her as they walked around the corner, heading towards the dungeons for Potions class.

Hermione remembered, "I heard in the hall that the old fraud made another prediction for you."

"Seriously? News travels fast. Anyway, she just predicted that darkness is coming to me and "my close ones". Frankly, that's already come true with You-Know-Who." Harry replied dully, opening the Potion's class door for Hermione and Ron.

After their classes, the trio headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. The ceiling of the Great Hall depicted a clear blue sky without a single cloud in sight.

As they sat down at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, Harry had just remembered, "I almost forgot to meet with Padma to help organize the Ball. 'Mione, please don't kill me." He pleaded. After he had a small helping of dinner, he left and headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione laughed as she helped herself to some potatoes.

"Yeah," Ron said, picking up some bread, "I better go find Hannah soon too." He glanced at the Hufflepuff table and saw her still eating with her friends. "She's the blonde one, right?" Ron joked as Hermione shot him a dirty look.

"Kidding, kidding!" Ron replied jokingly. He then glanced at the Slytherin table. "Sucks to be you. You're tuck with Malfoy."

"I know." She replied gloomily, while skimming a book, entitled Decorating with Style.

"If he bugs you, just tell Harry or me and we'll take care of him." Ron laughed, "I'd love to see him as a ferret again!"

"Hmm…hmm," Hermione hummed as she brushed her hair in the Prefect's bathroom, located on the fourth floor of the castle. The bathroom was large, spacious, and created entirely of marble. Portraits covered the naked marble walls that inhabit the bathroom.

"Come ON, Granger!" Malfoy banged against the doors hard enough that the marble could break. "I need to go to sleep sometime too!"

"Urg…" She picked up her items and opened the door. What she did not expect was to see him just in a pair of green pajama pants (with the Slytherin logo embroidered on it).

She did not hesitate to look at him for a moment. "_Slytherin or no Slytherin, that is one sight to see_." Hermione thought to herself. He was pale, yet the look suited him. His bright blonde hair complimented his pale skin and pointed face. His body looked toned – as if he went to the gym very often. Hermione was lost in her thoughts, "_Do they go to the gym in the wizarding world?_"

She was just gaping there.

"_Wait." _ She immediately snapped out of her trance and was back in reality. _"It does not matter. It's Draco Malfoy. I should never, ever look at him that way. But it _was_ nice to see." _She thought.

"Granger, stop checking me out, and let me into the bathroom." Hermione did not realize that she was still in the doorway to the bathroom. With a light push, Draco moved Hermione out of the way of the bathroom door and shut the door quite firmly.

Hermione just remembered.

"Remember, tomorrow, the library for the organization of the ball at 7 o'clock _sharp_. Don't forget." She yelled over the thick marble door, hoping that Draco would hear her.

Malfoy mimicked Hermione in a high-pitched voice, "7 o'clock _sharp_!" He looked at himself in the mirror and brushed his hair, "My ass, 7 o'clock" and laughed.

Evening drifted into the Slytherin Common Room and the light was soon to be overtaken by the darkness of the sky. The only visible light in the room was the vivid red fire burning in the centre of the room.

"Drakey, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, while playing with her hair in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Nothing." He looked around the room, but all he could picture is that lousy Gryffindor commanding him to meet at the library.

"That Gryffindor slut, Mudblood Granger?" Pansy had a disgusted look on her face. "Don't listen to anything the impure blood says…" She then sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. "I'm here, and that's all that matters, Drakey…"

Draco seemed mildly interested in Pansy. He lifted her and placed her back on the couch and walked towards the fireplace. "This whole ball is such a stupid idea anyway!" He looked into the fire; his pale skin glistening in the firelight. He put his arm into a fist; he wanted to punch the next Gryffindor he saw.

"_How could fate trick him into being paired up with a Gryffindor? An impure, dirty Gryffindor? Fate has its weird way of working things…that's for sure,"_ he thought.

An awkward silence fell over the two inhabitants of the Slytherin Common room. The fire continued to crackle and emit light into the cold, heartless room.

Pansy got off the couch and traipsed away from Malfoy, looking slightly dejected. A smile rose to her face when she thought, "_Gryffindor trash will be taken out_."

Friday morning dawned, and the crisp fresh smell of September was soon to be slipping away. The air turned more chilly; summer was soon to be drifting away. The talk and chatter in the Common Room woke Hermione up and she glanced at her muggle clock. It bore the bright green numbers 8:48 AM.

_8:48 AM._

Class starts in twelve minutes.

She bolted from her bed. "Twelve minutes until class starts!" She furiously repeated to herself. In the two minutes that it took beating herself up for sleeping in, Hermione realized she could have gotten dressed. She grabbed the first robes she could find, brushed her hair (and applied a sloppy amount of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion), grabbed her books and ran out of the Common Room at a very fast pace.

Hermione walked down the hall towards the Great Hall so fast; she could've been mistaken as a marathon runner. This pace was stopped when she ran into something, or someone, causing her to fly backwards and fall to the floor.

"Sorry…" She muttered quickly, picking up the contents of her bag without looking up to see who it was, cleaned up her mess, and started to walk in the other direction.

"Watch it." Malfoy spun around and looked at the mess. He weakly offered a hand to help her up; however, she almost fell again when he did this. "Better be careful," He stated to himself, while brushing his hands on his robes. "Got to keep my hands clean, you know, from dirty objects. By the way, Granger, wearing your robes inside out is not a fashion statement. It makes you look more like a Mudblood." He laughed and walked away.

She felt hurt.

Despite this feeling, she looked at herself. Seeing herself with inside-out robes, a bag's contents splattered across the floor, and ridiculously looking hair, she couldn't help but laugh at herself and thought,

"_Damn, he looks good shirtless."_

And she walked to class with a smile on her face, despite waking at 8:48.

A/N: Thanks for making it to the end of the second chapter!

I decided to post both the first and second chapters right away so that you all have a little bit to read. 

Constructive criticism is encouraged! I may have some little mistakes, like name errors and such, so let me know! Or maybe I got a total concept wrong or something doesn't make sense, tell me:D

I have the first 5 chapters written, it's just all about having to type them up and stuff, so the next chapter should be ready in a few days!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Seriously. Probably even this sentence. :P

SOURCES:  HP encyclopedia

http/ HP lexicon

elisandra


End file.
